Zwischenspiel
by Keeline
Summary: Wie es anders an Helms Klamm hätte laufen können. Blickwinkel auf Haldir


Sie gehören nicht mir, aber auch nicht Herrn P. Jackson. Sie sind Geschöpfe des Valar Tolkien.  
  


~*~

  
  


Der erste Stich in den Bauch hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen, der darauf folgende Schmerz auch. Gerade noch hatte er mit heißem Blut in den Adern nach einem Ork geschlagen und dabei unvorsichtigerweise seine Verteidigung geöffnet. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde er sein wunderschönes Lothlorien nie wieder sehen. Sie hatten gewusst was auf sie zukommen würde wenn sie ihren goldenen Wald verließen um ein altes Versprechen zu erneuern. Die Gefahr war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt hinnehmbar erschienen. Er hatte die Gefahr wohl unterschätzt. Der einzige Trost den er in diesem Moment finden konnte war das immerhin seine Brüder Rumil und Orophin in relativer Sicherheit verlieben waren. Er hatte sich wenigstens in diesem Punkt durchsetzen können.   
Haldir knickt in die Knie tastet nach der Wunde. Hinter ihm ist schon ein weitere Feind, der vollenden will was der erste begann. Der Ork hebt sein ungeschlachtenes Schwert: "Nur ein Elb!" Ein anderer Angehöriger besagten Volkes switscht dazwischen. Das langgriffige Schwert fest und sicher haltend und den Hieb nach außen fortlenkend. Mit Schwung läßt er seinen Gegner zurücktaumeln, setzt ihm nach. Der Urukhai fängt sich schließlich - sie stehen einander Auge in Auge gegenüber. Licht von Feuern spiegelt sich in der goldenen Rüstung des nicht Alternden, Grimmigkeit in seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen. Der Ork springt vor, will ihn mit schierer Kraft aufschlitzen und von der Mauer stoßen. Gewandt strebt der Kämpfer dem Hieb entgegen dreht sich an der Klinge vorbei und bleibt unbeschadet während die Eigene eine durchgängige tiefe Scharte am Hals reist. "Nur ein Elb?" Verblüfft über den unerwarteten Tod fällt der Diener Sarumans in die Tiefe und in das gegen die Mauern brandende Heer. Der abgetrennte Kopf rollt an verwundetem Haldir vorbei. Der Blick des Elben gleitet über die ganzen Leichen, ihm wird schwarz vor Augen. Freundliche Hände stützen ihn und fangen den Sturz. Ein paar lange Haare müssen sich aus der Schlinge unterm Helm gelöst haben, denn rot tanzt dem neu Hinzugekommenen über die Wangen währen er den inzwischen Besinnungslosen aufhebt. Einer der Waldelben Düsterwalds; ebenso wenig hier her gehörend wie der Wächter Lothloriens. Aus allen Ecken eilen viel zu schnell Orks heran, die Mauern und jeglichen Wiederstand durchbrochen habend. Schon zu nah um mit der Behinderung durch einen Verletzten noch kämpfen oder entkommen zu können. Gefasst hebt der Waldelb den Blick im Bewusstsein nun das letzte Mal Trost durch das sehen von Sternen erfahren zu können. "Heute ist ein guter Tag zu ..." Aragorn kommt aus einem unmöglichen Winkel hinzugesprungen erledigt den ersten in der Reihe der Angreifer mit einem routinierten Schwerthieb. Mit der anderen Hand stößt er die Elben ungeduldig in Richtung letzte Zuflucht.   
"Nein! Ich habe schon einmal versagt. Als es galt Boromir zu beschützen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal scheitern!" Er kämpft wie ein Berserker, die Müdigkeit der vergangenen Stunden ist in diesem Moment vergessen, und wenn es hundert Feinde gegen ihn gewesen währen, er hätte sie geschlagen bis sein Schwert schartig war. Amon Hen durfte sich nicht wiederholen.   
„Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn! Die Zuflucht!" Der Ruf des Elben erinnert ihn wieder an seine erste Pflicht. Dafür zu sorgen das die Verteidigung nicht durchbrochen wird, das Volk der Riddermark musste geschützt werden. Darauf hatte er Gandalf sein Wort gegeben.   
Ein rascher Blick versichert ihm das der Galadhrim noch lebt, ansonsten hätten sie seinen Körper zurück lassen müßen, so schwer es auch fiel.   
Sie heben den Hauptmann der Malornbaum-Stadt Wache gemeinsam und sprinten kaum eingeschränkt durch das neu verteilte Gewicht gen Burgfried. Die Sicherheit der Hornburg nur noch wenige Stufen entfernt. Er greift den fallengelassenen Faden wieder auf, viel zu erfüllt von Leben und sterblichem Feuer. "Ein guter Tag zu leben."   
Aragon übergibt die Last schließlich gänzlich damit er wie Legolas an seiner Seite noch im Rennen ein paar Orks erschießen kann. Die Türen schlagen hinter ihnen zu. 

  
  


~*~

  
Autors Notes: 

Ich habe den Film bis jetzt zwei Mal gesehen, und ich denke ich werde ihn mir noch mindestens einmal ansehen. Eher öfter. *g* Und mein zorniges aufbegehren war beim zweiten Mal wieder genau so stark wie beim ersten Mal.  
Ha! Jackson kann nicht einfach Leute töten, wir sind hier nicht bei Unreal Tournament.   
Ich danke übrigens Goldleaf ganz besonders. Er hat das erste gelungene Rettungsmanöver geschrieben das mir unter die Augen kam. Helles Jauchzen und ein wildes Grinsen waren das Ergebnis seiner Geschichte "Speak quickly". Vor allem die letzten drei Kapitel. :-) (Ich dachte auch an ihn als ich den Waldelb dazwischen schickte, gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind also beabsichtigt ;-) ) Wenn ihr das noch nicht gelesen habt müßt ihr das unbedingt noch nachholen.


End file.
